Quite the Catch
by chippo843
Summary: Charlie finds herself in another predicament. And once more, it is Phantom R that saves her. And the aftermath of it, is just sweet.


**-Quite the Catch-**

It was a simple mission really. It didn't need to get so complicated nor dramatic for that matter. Nevertheless, Charlie couldn't help cursing to being in such a predicament.

The plan was easy; plant a video camera near the edge of a rooftop of a building near her place in case of burglars or unwanted fiends, and leave the scene.

Unfortunately, she managed to lose her footing and slipped, hanging precariously as her hands tries to firmly grip themselves on the ledge.

As much as she hated to admit it, Charlie didn't have the upper strength to heave herself up. And it would be twelve floors down if she were to drop. No doubt in her mind that it would kill her instantly.

She took a deep breath, though muttered, "Great." It was just her luck that no one was around.

Charlie gritted her teeth, her arms were quivering, and beginning to numb. She really need to find some way to escape, because there is just no way she was going to die before she captures Phantom R.

With all her might, she pushed herself upward. It was working, but the accumulated sweat from her palms caused her to lose grip. And with a scream, she fell.

Charlie closed her eyes as her body curled, preparing herself for the impact even though no actual mental preparation would be enough to truly face it.

_Oh lord, this is it. I'm sorry, papa._

It felt forever of what seemed to be a couple of minutes to drop and hit the ground. And finally, she hit something.

At first she was confused, she didn't hurt, but this something was hard against her and assumed it to be the cemented ground. Though it felt warm instead, causing her brows to furrow, and slowly opened her eyes.

She blinked, before they widened in bewilderment.

"Bonjour Charlie. I think this is the second time I saved you from falling."

"P-Phantom R?!"

The red-haired casanova held Charlie bridal style, and it only caused the blonde to flush red from embarrassment.

"You should really be more careful you know."

"Hmph, I don't need you telling me that," she hastily got up to stand. "I'm fine on my own."

Despite the tough act, it was plainly obvious that she wasn't from her quivering legs, until she lost the strength to hold herself up. Phantom R caught her, slipping an arm around her waist to firmly support her to an upright position.

"You don't have to push yourself. It's all right to cry."

"W-w-who said anything a-about crying?" Surely enough, the blonde was furiously wiping her eyes with her arm as she faced away from him.

The red-haired didn't say anything, but changed their position so that he hugging her, and comforting her as best as he could.

When Charlie realized that it was futile to hide, she lunged for his chest, and cried.

It made her realized just how fragile people are—how death was so easy to meet. And it scared her more than anything.

"It'll be all right, Charlotte. It'll be all right," he gently combed soft blonde locks, not minding at all that his suit was getting soaked.

The private eye managed to calm herself down to a few sniffles, before she slowly moved away, " ... Sorry."

"Ah non. There's nothing you to apologize for."

The latter just nodded, not finding the will to look at the red-haired thief after that ... moment of weakness.

"Say, would you mind having lunch with me?"

Charlie snapped her head up in astonishment, wondering if she had heard him right.

" ... Are you asking me on a date?"

"Call it what you wish, but I wouldn't mind if it were," he smiled softly. "So, are you up for it mademoiselle?"

Charlie was speechless for moments, then she cleared her throat and voiced her answer.

"I ... I wouldn't mind, I guess. Will you allow me to change first? You may be my enemy, but regardless of what happened, I'd like to look proper."

"Of course. Take as long as you want, and I'll wait here for you."

She raised a brow, and asked out of curiosity, "Won't you be spotted wearing that attire?"

Phantom R slightly flinched. Although the latter raised a point, he wasn't sure if he was confident enough to reveal who he really is.

Noticing the other's discomfort, Charlie's eyes softened,_ I'm probably going to regret this in the future, but ... _

"I won't arrest you. When you're not Phantom R, even if I see you around town, as long as you're not dressed as Phantom R, I won't arrest you," she met his eyes head on. "You have my word, and as a private eye, I never break my promise."

Moments of silence surrounded them, and then the red-haired smiled, "I'll take your word for it. Go ahead and get change, as will I, and we'll have a proper lunch date."

"It better be magnificent."

"I'll certainly do my best to meet your standards."

"Quite."

Phantom R chuckled, "I await your return milady."

"Such a fine gentleman, I shall not be long my noble knight," Charlie couldn't help giggling herself before she left to her apartment.

When she was out of sight, Phantom R changed to Raphael.

He leaned against the bricked-walled building, and just waited.

True to her word she did not take too long to get ready, and the sight took Raphael's breath away.

She was beautiful, wearing a white summer dress and white strapped sandals. The simple outfit didn't make her any less than stunning.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

The red-haired shook his head, and offered an arm to her, "Shall we?"

She took it with a small smile of her own, "Let's. And let me just say that it's really the glasses that changes anything. You don't really look that different from Phantom R."

He shrugged, "It's easy enough to fool others. My real name is Raphael."

"Raphael ... It's nice to have properly meet with you."

"And you as well, Charlotte."

"I really still prefer if you call me Charlie ... but I guess I don't mind you calling me that as well. It'll take some getting used to though."

"Then I guess I'll just have to say it often," Charlie didn't bother to respond, but she did wound up leaning closer to him. And that was enough to take it as a good sign.

As they made their way to a fine restaurant for their date, Raphael thought, _She's certainly quite a catch, literally as well ... But if anything_, he looked at the blonde beauty by his side. His heartbeat rose dramatically when she turned to look at him, only to have her cheeks tinted pink as she looked away.

_I believe that it is she who caught me instead._

* * *

><p>I told myself to try out this pairing again, and this is what it led me too.<p>

I don't know enough French nor do I want to make an error in translations, so I hope the minimal and easy French is sufficient enough.

**Suggestions and Comments are welcome!~ =^w^=**


End file.
